Maximum Ride: Love or Freedom
by LoveStory-Fanatic
Summary: Max and Fang fall in love, but will the scientists let that happen? What will they do to break them apart? Will they even succeed? And more importantly, how will their love for each other affect their lives? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**BTW! I do NOT own Maximum Ride. The wonderful auther James Patterson does. Not me. Just thought we'd get that clear. Now, enjoy you're reading. I hope you like it!**

_**~Max's POV~**_

We've been running from the erasers for days now, non-stop. When will it end?

Fang and I haven't had the chance to be alone together at all. The last time we were able to just be together was about three days ago. I guess that's where I could begin..

_**Three days earlier...**_

"Max, can we _please_ stop for food soon? We're all _starving._"

I thought about this. And since Angel gave me those puppy dog eyes that she uses to get her way, I gave in.

"Yes, Angel. We can stop. Everyone! Head down! We're making a food stop!"

And of course, there were multiple shouts of happiness. I hadn't really been paying attention to our hunger needs too much. I hadn't been paying attention to _anything_ really, besides Fang that is.

Fang and I have gotten a lot closer over the past couple of weeks. We haven't had an attack for quite some time now. Sure, we were getting quite antsy, but every second we got to be alone together, we accepted with no questions asked.

Okay, we asked a few questions, but didn't stress about it. Probably not as much as we should've, but oh well I guess.

We landed no problem. We all walked into the McDonalds as a family and ordered quite a bit of food. So much food, that we got some weird looks from a lot of people. The only one who didn't give us a weird look, was this fat kid in the corner scarfing a triple cheeseburger and fries. At the same time.

We took our food and sat beneath an oak tree in the nearest park we could find. It was quite peaceful in this little town. Maybe a little _too_ peaceful, but we ate our food with contentment.

Everyone finished their meals without a word. All you could hear was the occasional burp or the chewing sounds coming from a very loud chewer *cough, cough, Gazzy, cough, cough*.

"Okay, since we're all done and we all look quite full, I suggest that everyone takes a nap before we head out of here. It'll give us more air time."

Everyone settled into a nice spot either in the tree or under it to take a nap. Gazzy and Iggy were up in the tree talking real quiet, which was pretty suspicious, but I let it drop. For now.

Angel and Nudge were lying in the tree's shadow, completely blocked from the sun's rays. And that left Fang and I to find somewhere.

As you may not have known, Fang and I have become, what humans call, a couple. At first, we didn't really think it was such a great idea, since if we ever break up, it'll make everything real awkward in the Flock, but we decided that even if we ever DO break up, we'll always be good friends and that nothing could break that.

I sat down on the other side of the tree from Angel and Nudge and where Iggy or Gazzy couldn't look down at me. Fang, of course, sat down next to me and rested his head on the tree and closed his eyes. I just stared at him. I loved watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes and gave me weird look.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I smiled. "I like to watch you sleep. You look so...peaceful. You know, unlike when you're awake and are a real grump." I gave him another little smile to show that I was kidding.

He smiled back and put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like the longest time. Then, he finally moved his face closer to mine, and leaned in and kissed me.

It wasn't one of those pecks married couples give their spouses all the time, it was a deep, passionate kiss where you could feel all the emotion he was putting into it.

I never wanted that moment to end. I could just be here with Fang for all eternity, if I had anything to say about. Which, unfortunately, I didn't. At least not that time.

That's when I heard the crash and the scream. The scream came from Angel, I was sure of it, but the crash was a mystery.

Both of us jumped up and ran to the other side of the tree to see what was happening. It turned out that Iggy got startled from Angel's scream and fell out of the tree.

I then ran up to Angel and asked, "Baby, what's wrong? What's going on?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I can hear them. They're coming for us. They're very close."

"Who are? Whose coming?"

"Erasers."

That, made my blood run cold. Erasers were coming. What were we going to do? I really didn't feel like fighting today. Not after such a long break from it.

"Everyone! U and A! NOW!"

We all jumped into the air with me bringing up the rear a millisecond after everyone else. If we _were_ going to fight, we would do it on _our_ terms. In the air.

**Hey guys, author's note. I wrote this out of nowhere. Literally. I was reading some fanfics on Max and the Flock and decided to write my own. Again. So here it is. I'm going to start on Chapter 2 as soon as I post this. So, you better give me reviews. I won't post Chapter 2 until I get...3 reviews. at least. Then as we progress, I may step it up a few. Just to see if anyone's really reading it or not. Okay, how about this. If I don't get ANY reviews, I won't post Chapter 2. If I get at least one on the first chapter, I'll post it. Deal? Deal. Okay, get reviewing. Please and Thank you! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Once we all got a good distance into the air, we spotted the Erasers. There was about...oh, I would say maybe fifty or so. Not as many as we've faced before, but enough anyways.

"Okay, Gazzy, Angel, go for the far right. Nudge, Iggy, go for the far left. Fang and I will hit the middle. Split up and be careful! Good luck!"

We then split up and went to the spots where we'd be concentrating on the most. Fang looked at me. "You think it's smart to break us up like that?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, they can take care of themselves. There's only about fifty or so, so I think that can handle it. And plus, if they need help, they know to let us know somehow. They'll be fine." I gave him a little smile. We were both worried about this battle since we haven't fought in quite awhile, but I knew that we would escape and be alright.

That's when they arrived. _Right on time,_ I thought. I snuck a quick glance at Fang who did the same thing. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me that everything was going be okay, then he let go and got into battle mode.

These Erasers were pretty tough, but didn't stand a chance at us. Not that too many things do these days. Being back in battle after so long gave me a sort of good feeling for some reason. I knew that the Flock would be okay, but it was still weird.

I guess I had distracted myself with my thoughts for too long, because all of a sudden I felt a quite painful slam into the side of my head, right where my temple was. So, since they were pretty tough, I dropped through the air.

I couldn't see anything. I didn't know what was going on. Then, I heard someone calling my name. I could feel someone shaking me, trying to get me to open my eyes and show some kind of sign that I was still alive or at least okay.

It was tough, I was in a lot of pain. I didn't know why I was in so much pain, but I was. I finally managed to open my eyes and meet the worried expression on Fang's face. He was the one calling my name. He was holding me in his arms, sitting on the ground by a fire.

It was nighttime now, but when we were fighting it was noon.

_What is going on? Where am I? How long was I out? What happened?_

I had so many questions, but I didn't have the strength to answer them, not yet. I stared up at Fang questioningly, hoping he would understand that I was too weak to talk and wanted to know what was going on and all.

"Max. You're awake. Finally." He smiled then continued, "An Eraser hit you in the side of the head, you blacked out and dropped to the ground. I managed to grab you just in time before you hit the ground full on, but I couldn't stop in time and we both collided with the ground. We found a cave some distance away from the fight. We knocked them all out, so I don't think they'll be coming for us soon. And you've been out for about..... ten hours now. How do you feel?"

_Wow, that's the most I've ever heard out of Fang. _I tried to open my mouth and was unsuccessful, so I nodded instead.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay. And everyone else is too, by the way. You really gave me a scare."

That's when I finally gained my ability to move again. I sat up and looked at Fang. "I'm alright. I think. And are you from catching me?" I looked at him with worry, even though I tried to hide it, I wasn't very good at hiding anything just yet.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I managed to slow our fall a little bit before we collided with the ground, but don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. "I promise. That I'll try."

He just had to laugh at that. You never know what's going to happen these days.

After awhile, it was time for bed. The little ones drifted off to sleep one by one, leaving Iggy, Fang, and I to sit there awake.

We just sat there for awhile. Finally Iggy broke the silence. "So, um, who's got the first watch? And when is my watch?"

I thought about this for a minute. "Well, I'll take the first watch, I'm not tired yet since I just regained consciousness and all...but Fang will take second and you can take third. Sound good?"

They both nodded. Then Iggy held his fist out to us and we stacked it and bumped it, like usual. Then he got up and drifter over to where Nudge was laying peacefully, he say down and fell asleep.

I got up and walked over to the tree just outside the cave. Fang followed me out and sat down next to me.

"I thought you were going to bed since I have first watch."

"Well, I just figured you needed some company out here all by your lonesome." He smiled, which caused me to smile.

We were both leaned up against the tree, but I leaned against him and let my head rest on his chest. It was so relaxing just being there with him.

When my watch was over, I gently shook him awake and then went back to sleeping on his chest. After awhile, I woke up and looked up at him. He was staring up at the sky, probably thinking about the next day.

I sat up and looked at him. "I thought you were sleeping."

He always did know the perfect way to break the silence.

"I was, but now I'm not." I smiled. "And plus, I wanted to spend some more time with you."

He gave me one of those rare Fang smiles that hold so much emotion that it just fills your heart with joy. He put his hand on the neck, then slowly moved it down to let it rest on my waist. After a few seconds, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck, then moved his lips to my jaw line, tracing it with his mouth. Then he moved them to my cheek, and let them rest there for a bit.

It was like he was teasing me. I didn't know how much longer I could take of this. Then, he moved his mouth to my lips and started to trace my lips with his. Then finally, moved them onto my lips and gave me the most passionate kiss he'd ever given me.

He moved his hands from my waist and tangled his fingers in my hair. I moved my hands up and wrapped them around his neck. This was so romantic. I loved Fang. He loved me. We were together forever. And we knew then, that we would never split up.

That's when we heard it. The bloodcurdling scream of a family member. Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post it. Okay, it only took a few days, but still. I've been sort of slacking. I've been READING fanfics instead of WRITING them..haha.. Well, it's kind of short, sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy it!**

We ran over to where Angel was being help by a Flyboy and punched by an Eraser. Weird combo, I know.

I ran up to the Eraser, spun up him around until he was facing me, then I punched him square in the face.

"That'll teach you for messing with my baby!" I screamed at the Eraser who was lying on the ground, holding his nose. Then the Flyboy spoke up and said, "Come with us, Maximum Ride, and we will not harm your Flock."

Like I seriously believed that load of bologna. They've lied to us before, they'll do it again. And I really don't want to give them the opportunity to do it again anytime soon.

I roundhouse kicked the back of the Flyboy's head, sending it flying to the floor. Then, I grabbed Angel and tried grab as much of our stuff as possible.

That's when it happened, right as I was about to pick up my backpack, about 120 more Erasers showed up, each with their own personal Flyboy right behind them.

_Oh, this should be interesting..NOT! Okay, fend off the Erasers and their 'pals', then gather up the Flock, and last but not least, GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! Sounds like a good plan to me..._

_Yes, Max. It IS a good plan. But do you know what another good plan is? This one is even better!_

Oh jeeze..my stupid Voice is back again...Yes, I have a Voice that talks to me inside my head and no, I'm not crazy. I swear.

_What do you want, Voice? What's the plan? Well, YOUR plan at least.._

_My plan is that you stay and fight them off. If you don't, you know that they will only come after you again and harm your Flock. You know you couldn't take that. So, I suggest you stay and fight them off._

We've always listened to the Voice. When we didn't, something bad would happen and so..yeah.. We just learned to listen to him instead. It's much easier sometimes.

_Okay, I guess we can do that. You haven't given us much reason to doubt you before. But that DOESN'T mean I'm starting to trust you! So don't even think about it!_

Then the Voice was gone. Just like that. He came, then left. I was just glad I had my head to myself again.

"Okay, listen up. The Voice says we should stay and fight them off, and so I guess that's what we're going to do. Anyone got a problem with that? Good! Now good luck and be careful!"

Fang appeared at my side while Gazzy fended off Erasers from and Iggy built a quick bomb. They were so smart sometimes.

"Do you really think it's such a good idea to stay and fight?" He punched an Eraser in the jaw and then in the gut and we watched as he sank to the ground.

"Well, I don't think we should, but the Voice says that we should and it's given us no reason to doubt us before, so I say we go with the flow.."

I kneed one creepy looking Eraser where the sun don't shine and then head-butted another that was right behind him.

"Okay, well.. I guess I agree I have no choice but to agree to that.." We both chuckled. Then we both went into full attack mode and starting kicking butt.

That is, until something grabbed my from behind, stuck a knife to my throat and said, "If you move even a muscle, I'll rip open your throat and then do it to your Flock as well. Got that?" I nodded.

_Shoot! He told me not to move a muscle! OUCH!_

He dug the knife a little deeper into my throat. I heard Angel and Nudge yell for Fang at the same time right as they saw me. Fang looked up and his eyes went wide. I mouthed the words, "I love you! Keep the Flock safe! I'll come back, somehow.. I love you!" He nodded and mouthed, "I love you, and I'll come for you if they take you! I promise. Nothing will happen to you."

I nodded then looked over to Angel and Nudge who were still staring at me. I yelled at them, "Don't just stand there! Turn around! I'll be fine!" OUCH! The knife went a bit deeper. Now I had a nice line of blood going down my throat. I bet that didn't look to pretty..

Then I felt the guy holding me put a rag to my mouth. It smelled AWEFUL. But I didn't know what to do, then all of a sudden..everything went black.

**Sorry about it being so short!!! And also, sorry about the Cliffhanger, but it seemed like the perfect place to leave off..hehe..sorry, and you'll truly hate me when you find out what happens next..well...maybe in the 5th chapter.......who knows... :D but I need more reviews if you want it to be a good one! so get a move on and get reviewing, please and thank you!!!! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been a bit busy lately. SORRY! But, I have most of chapter 4 ready to go, so it should be up pretty soon! Just keep reviewing and I'll be one happy writer! And also, thanks soo much for the nice reviews I've gotten! You guys are AMAZING! But anyways, I'll post as soon as I can. TTY guys LATER! Lol BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so sorry it took me so long, but hey, I DID manage to post it right after I wrote the author's note. So please don't kill me. And I also changed my mind on what's going to happen. When i said please don't kill me in chapter 3, I changed my mind on what I'm going to do. Thanks to some awesome reviews, I now know what's going to happen. So thank you for your ideas! Enjoy!**

**:...:~****Fang's POV****~:...:**

I was fighting off a few Erasers when I hear Angel and Nudge yell my name. I whipped around to where I heard the scream and saw the look on their faces.

At first, I was confused. I didn't know what they were looking at. Then I turned my head a little to the right and saw Max.

An Eraser has her in a headlock with a knife pressed to her throat. I think my eyes went wide.

_That Eraser is really going to get it when I get my hands on him!_

Max looked at me and mouthed, "I love you! Keep the Flock safe! I'll come back, somehow.. I love you!"

All I could do was mouth, "I love you! And I'll come for you if they take you! I promise! Nothing will happen to you."

They are about to kidnap the one I love and all I could do was stand there. Then she yelled at Angel and Nudge, "Don't just stand there! Turn around! I'll be fine!" Then the Eraser put the knife into her throat a bit deeper and I saw a line of blood roll down her neck and I saw pain flash through her eyes.

_Yep, these Erasers are DEFINETLY going to get it!_

How could they even dare to _touch _her, let alone slice her neck open. I just had to get her away from him somehow. That's when he grabbed some sort of rag from his back pocket and placed it over Max's mouth.

She tired to struggle a little bit more, but then her eyes started to droop. Then they closed completely and her body went limp.

_THEY GAGGED HER!! HOW DARE THEY!_

I was really getting fired up now. If they harmed her more than they already had, they were _so_ going to die and very slow, painful, drawn-out death. And I would make sure _I _was the one giving it to them.

Something punched me in the mouth, which brought me back to reality. I almost lost my balance, but regained it just in time.

I busied myself with trying to fight off the Erasers AND trying to make my way towards Max. I couldn't let them take her. If they did, I don't know how I would find her again. But I promised her I WOULD find her, so that's what I'll do if they actually do take her.

I fought off about twenty Flyboys before I could get over to where they originally had Max, but when I got there, she was gone. They had taken her while I was preoccupied with the stupid Flyboys.

I was mad at myself for letting then just take her, but I knew that I had to keep fighting for her sake and the Flock's sake.

I whipped around to see an Eraser coming at me with another gag. _There's no way in HECK they were going to gag me._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when another Eraser snuck up in me from behind and jabbed a knife into the back of my thigh. I could feel a warm liquid slide down my leg while I cried out in pain. I don't usually do that, but I was making an exception.

I fell to the ground on my knees and tried to regain some strength. I did a quick 360 to find the Flock. Angel was in some Erasers arms being carried away to a helicopter. Gazzy was fighting against about 4 Erasers and losing pretty badly. Nudge was nowhere in site, so I figured the already had her. And Iggy was doing his best against about 7 Erasers and 3 Flyboys.

Well, WAS doing his best, he just got knocked out cold.. _CRAP!_

Then an Eraser lunged at me, knocking me all the way to the ground, held me down with about 4 other Erasers and held the gag to my mouth.

I tried my best to resist the gag, but I couldn't. It was too powerful. The last thing I remember was everything going black and feeling someone, or something, pick me up and throw me into the helicopter. Or at least I thought it was the helicopter.

**So sorry that it was so short! I've been a little preoccupied lately. I've also been reading other fanfics..sorry..hehe..but thanks to some awesome reviews, I know what's going to happen next. And also, please keep reviewing because I love hearing from my readers. It makes my day when you review. And keep up with the ideas please! well, enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going to start it as soon as I post this. Well, see-ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, this chapter is pretty long! It's about 2,950 words or so. One of my friends gave me a word goal to meet that was 2,670. So, yeah, I beat it. lol. Well, if you love fax then you'll LOVE this chapter I think. OH! and keep in mind..that in this chapter, Fang doesn't act like himself at one part. He has to overcome some emotional barriers in order to help Max, so he gets a lot closer and says what he really feels! so exciting I know! I hope you enjoy! and keep on reviewing! PLEASE! and thank you! ENJOY!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. I just own the plot. Thank you very much.**

**....: Max's POV :....**

I woke up with a splitting headache. What had caused the headache though? I couldn't remember. Then my senses went on red alert. Where was my Flock? Where was I? Was I at the School? Was my Flock okay? I had so many questions going through my mind.

I sat up and looked around me to try and identify my surroundings. Instantly, I saw Fang on my right and Iggy on my left. I visibly let out a sigh of relief. But then tensed back up. Were they okay? Where was the rest of my Flock?

I heard a slight moan from my right and looked over to see Fang about to wake up. I scooted closer to him and put his head in my lap, waiting for him to wake up. After what seemed like an hour, he finally opened his eyes and looked up at me.

I stared down into his dark eyes, letting him know that I was worried about him. He tried to sit up, so I helped him get into a sitting position. I then leaned him up against the wall next to me and entangled my fingers in his.

He looked down at our hands, then up at my face. He looked like a mess, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

We just sat there for the longest time just staring into each others eyes, until finally the door opened and we both jumped to our feet and stepped in front of Iggy, to protect his unconscious body.

Then about five Erasers came in, followed by Jeb Betchelder and....Ari, but in human form. Just the site of Ari made my skin crawl, but there was no way that I would give him the satisfaction of him knowing that.

"Jeb, what do you want? Why did you bring us all here? And where are Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy?" I was in no mood to put up with their crap.

Ari walked towards me just as Fang put a gentle arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I don't know whether it was to let me know that he was there, or to let Ari know that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I'm not sure, but I'm betting on both.

He stopped where he was, which was right in the middle of the room. Fang, Iggy, and I were on one side and the Erasers and Jeb were on the opposite end. And I really wanted to keep it that way, at least until we got out of there that is.

That's when Jeb broke the silence. "Now Max, the rest of your Flock is safe. They are in the room adjoining this very one. They will be brought in here right after you agree to cooperate with us and give us what we want. Do we have a deal? If not, we'll just kill every member of your little family. Even young lover boy over there." Fang glared at him and clenched his jaw even tighter, if that was possible that is.

"Then what do you want, Jeb? Just tell me and I'll think about it."

"Oh, there will be no thinking about it, Maximum. It's either a simple yes or no, upfront."

I looked up at Fang to see his response. He looked down at me and gave me a look that said Whatever-you-choose-we'll-get-out-of-it-somehow-we-always-do. And then a look that said It's-okay-everything-will-be-fine-I-promise. Then I looked behind me as Iggy started to regain consciousness and stiffened when he sensed that we weren't alone. He stood up and walked to stand by my other shoulder.

"Fine, Jeb. What do you want?" I really didn't want to give in so easily, but I really didn't want to risk losing my family.

Jeb walked forward to whisper something to Ari, who was still standing in the middle of the room. Ari nodded and the two of them turned around to stand in front of the Erasers at the other end of the room.

Jeb looked up and for a split second, I thought I saw sympathy. Then, as soon as it had come, it was gone. He stepped forward about two steps and said, "You have to provide us with an experiment."

I was more than confused. "Uh.. Excuse me? What do you mean, 'provide you with an experiment'?"

I looked up at Fang, who appeared to be just as confused. I glanced over at Iggy as well and he was also confused.

I looked up at Jeb once more, waiting for an answer. "Well, we need for you and Fang to mate, so that we can record how pregnancy affects you and also to create a new hybrid. Which, of course, we would be raising ourselves so that you wouldn't have to do it at such a young age. Now, it's either you mate with Fang or your ENTIRE Flock dies. And even though I said I needed an answer right away, I'll let you and Fang discuss the issue. We'll be back in. .oh.. five hours to hear your conclusion. Good luck. Bye Maximum."

With that he turned and left with all the Erasers and Ari following him. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. I just couldn't believe what they wanted me to do. I was fifteen for pete's sake! And they wanted me to have a baby!

I just stood there staring at the door for I don't know how long. Then Fang put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I had no choice, but to look into his eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, they just said that we had to _mate_ or else they die. I mean seriously. That's way too much pressure to put on a teenager.

He could sense my panic, I could tell. I just didn't want to hide it right now. Not with our current situation.

"Max, everything will be fine. I promise. I don't know how we're going to overcome this one yet, but we always come up with some kind of plan. But I do know that none of us are going to die. No matter what happens, we won't die. They wouldn't do that. They know that you need us to 'fulfill your destiny' or whatever. So, they wouldn't dare take that away."

He seemed so confident in what he was saying. That's also probably the most I've heard him say at once. But I knew he wasn't finished.

"Max, I would love to have a little girl or a little boy with you. That's how much I love you. But I know that it would tear you apart, it would tear both of us apart, to have that child taken away only to have the same childhood we had. I really do see us having a child in our future. Whether it's this soon or 5 years from now. And I don't want to scare you, but I look forward to it. I can't wait to have a little Max or little Fang running around."

Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked from what he said, I couldn't even kiss him back, but it was a gentle, sweet kiss that reminded me of why I loved him so much.

He stopped and looked at me. I knew that he knew exactly what was going through my mind right now. I mean, Fang, _FANG,_ had just told me that he wanted to have a child with me. I mean seriously! I never expected that. But to tell you the truth, I wanted to have one with him as well.

I also knew he was right about the fact that it would tear us both apart if they took our child away to be tortured like we once were. I couldn't bare to see experiments I didn't know be tortured, let alone my _child._

All I could do was nod. I didn't think I could even talk at the moment. But I knew that he understood what it meant. He turned to Iggy, who was staring off into space, probably thinking about what was going to happen next.

Heck, I didn't even know what was going to happen next let alone Iggy. What would I tell the Flock about my sudden weight gain or whatever you want to call it. How would I explain to Angel and Gazzy who would be sure to ask where babies came from. I was no where near ready to have that talk. But somehow, I knew that I was ready to have a baby of my own.

I really didn't want it to happen under these circumstances, but I guess if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be, right? I mean, there's no stopping fate once it's dealt you a card. Or at least that's what they say.

I really wished Fang and I were alone so that we could talk about it in privacy, but Iggy was there. I mean, I was glad that I knew he was safe and that he was with us, but it just felt a bit weird to discuss having a child with Fang in front of Iggy.

"Iggy, can you by any chance preoccupy yourself with building a bomb or something so that Max and I can talk?" Well, I guess he felt the same way about it being weird.

Iggy looked at me to see if it was okay to build a bomb or not. I nodded, which I then remembered he was blind and the movement was completely wasted. Or so I thought. It appeared that he heard my head move or something because he walked to the other side of the room and materialized bomb material out of thin air, or so it seemed.

Fang walked me over to where we had been before and helped me sit down. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on mine. Which I laid my head on his chest with my right hand wrapped securely around his forearm.

I didn't know what to do or say, and we only had about five hours to figure it out.

Fang picked up my head with his so that I was looking into his eyes. I could tell that he was scared and worried, but I also knew that he was confident that things would be just fine.

"Max, I love you with all my heart. You know that. And you also know that I want to have a child with you, but if you don't feel comfortable with it under these circumstances or just not the right timings or whatever, I'll understand. I just want you to be happy."

I stared into his eyes, searching for some sign that he really didn't want kids this early, but all I found was him telling the truth. It made me love him even more.

"Fang.. I love you. And I _am_ ready to have a child with you. The only reason why I'm skeptical is that I don't want that child taken away from us, just to be experimented on. I couldn't stand it if that happened, neither of us could. And I don't think the Flock could either. But I may have a plan."

His eyes seemed to brighten up when he heard that I had a plan. I guess that's why he just sat there waiting for me to tell him what the plan was.

"Well, we could tell them that we agree to it, they'll bring the Flock in here and all. Then, after they take us to wherever they are going to take us, we'll have Iggy try to find a way out and once they escape, Angel can send a message to me. Then we can escape ourselves. And once we're alone, and the Flock is safe, you and I can try to start a family of our own. Is that a good plan?"

The only emotion I could sense from him at first was shock. Then came the realization, then the relief. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and pulled me closer to his body. Then he whispered into my ear, "I love you, you know that?" And I think I actually giggled. Yes, I know, the great Maximum Ride just giggled.

His smile intensified in the only way one of his smiles can. It literally made my heart melt just to look at him, no wonder all the girls are always hitting on him.

I leaned into him and kissed him on his lips. It started out as a sweet, innocent kiss, but soon turned into one with fiery passion. We had to break apart for air though, so when we did, we called Iggy over to explain the plan to him.

It appears he was able to make about three bombs in the time it took us to formulate a plan. Once we explained everything, well, everything but the part about us starting our own family, he agreed to it with ease. I knew he was just looking forward to getting out of this situation. We all were.

The next five hours went by quite slow. Fang and I were eager to get out of here to attempt to start our family and Iggy, well.. Iggy was just Iggy. In my opinion, he was just eager to see Nudge. It was no secret that he was beginning to like her in more than a way of a sister. If you know what I mean that is..

It was pretty scary to think that Fang and I were going to start a family of our own. Especially, since we've never gone all the way. We only got to...wait.. Why am I telling you this? You probably don't want to know the details...

But my feelings for Fang have intensified over a short amount of time and I would really love to intensify them a bit more. If possible, that is.

Just then Jeb, Ari, and the five Erasers from earlier came in, interrupting my thoughts. He looked directly at me, staring at me. I was still sitting in Fang's lap with Iggy just inches from my legs. I stood up and felt Fang stand next to me, putting a comforting arm around my waist. I also felt Iggy stand behind me, putting a pale finger through one of my belt loops.

"Well, Jeb, we've made our decision." He looked at Fang's arm around my waist and looked back up to my face.

"Ah, I see you chose to provide us with an experiment. We'll bring in your Flock now." He snapped his fingers together and the Flock was brought in, though they didn't look too happy.

"And now, Maximum, you and your mate will follow us. We have had a special room prepared for this occasion. But wait for a moment. Nobody move." He snapped his fingers together once more and then some kind of gas filled the room. I automatically went into full red alert.

"Maximum, don't worry. The gas that is filling the air is a hormone based stimulant that we are using to increase yours and Fang's sex drive in order to help you mate. It's not harmful, but unfortunately, it affects teenagers so Iggy is affected as well. The gas makes your physical attraction to your 'soul mate' practically irresistible. But, if they are no where near their 'soul mate', they'll die. That's the bad part. So, hopefully, one of the Flock members is Iggy's 'soul mate'. Otherwise, you'll never see him again."

He said that last part with a little too much happiness in his voice. It was enough to make me growl and almost tackle him to the ground in anger. Fortunately for Jeb, Fang held me back to where I couldn't lunge at him.

They lead Fang and I out of the room, right after I tapped Iggy's hand twice, telling him what he had to do. I didn't know if we could perform our plan now that they filled the air with that stimulant stuff. I could already feel the effects starting. I kept squeezing Fang's hand. I think it was starting to take effect with him as well because he was giving me this look that I don't think I've ever seen come from Fang.

We got into the room and the Erasers and Jeb left us alone so that we could have some privacy, luckily.

That's when things got heated, literally. There was a bed in the middle of the room that looked soo comfortable. Fang drug me over to it and I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. I didn't really know why I was doing this, but somehow I couldn't stop myself.

My mouth came down to meet Fang's and the only time it left there was to remove articles of clothing and to get under the covers. They next hour and a half was pure bliss. I didn't think that I could be so happy at one time, but what Fang was doing to me, it just felt so right. And what felt even more right was that it was _Fang_, not anyone else. And it was _Fang_ who was taking my purity, not anyone else. I couldn't be more happy. And I not once thought about getting pregnant.

**So..did you like it? I hope you did! keep reviewing! And you have to help me know what to have them do next..I have some ideas..but not that many. SO, i would LOVE the help and advice. Okay, well get reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think you'll like this chapter guys! keep reviewing please! hope you enjoy! and give me ideas! im running out right now! AUGH!**

**....: Iggy's POV:....**

Max and Fang just left to 'provide the school with an experiment'. The plan was for me to find a way to escape, but that gas that Jeb set off in here was really starting to take affect on me. I didn't know what to do. That idiot said it affects teenagers and that it affects me too. .but.. I don't have a 'soul mate'. At least not yet.

And I really didn't want to die anytime soon. That's when Nudge walked up to me and put her hand on my arm. Just by her touch, it sent tingles all up my arms and down my spine. Why is my body acting this way to Nudge? Was she my 'soul mate'?

"Iggy, are you okay? You look kind of panicked. Is that gas stuff starting to take affect on you? Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing will happen to you. You're not going to die. I won't let that happen."

As soon as she said those words, she leaned in and kissed me. Before I knew it, I was kissing her back. I know she's young, but we were only like four years apart. It wasn't that bad when you think about it.

Then it hit me, my 'soul mate' _is_ Nudge. But, did she know that? Oh gosh, she tongue just brushed my lip. I opened my mouth and she put her tongue inside my mouth as I did with my tongue. I just couldn't believe that I was _making out_ with Nudge.

I mean, I liked her, a lot, but I never imagined we were destined to be together or whatever. I used to think that there was no one out there for me. That there was no women that would want to be with the blind mutant freak. It never occurred to me that the best match for me was another mutant freak.

Of course, I didn't view Nudge as a mutant freak. To me, she was a beautiful angel sent from the heavens to be the one I fell in love with. Obviously, I haven't exactly _fallen in love_ with her yet, but I liked her so much that it sometimes felt like I _was_ in love with her.

I broke the embrace so that we could both catch our breath. I looked at to where I felt Nudge's breath.

"Nudge, that was.."

"I know. I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden, I couldn't resist you. But, I mean, you kissed me back, so that must mean that we're soul mates, right? I mean, we were actually making out. I've never felt this way for anyone else before. It actually feels pretty great. But what if that was only the stimulant working? What if you don't really like me in that way at all? What if—"

I stopped her from continuing by pressing my mouth to hers. I could feel her eyes go wide. I broke the embrace then, to me it was way too soon, but I needed to talk to her.

"Nudge, I don't think that's the stimulant working. I mean, we probably wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the stimulant, but I believe that we really are soul mates and we really are meant to be together. Nudge, I think I'm falling in love with you. I wish I could see your face to know what your reaction is, but—"

Then she stopped _me_ by pressing her mouth to my lips. We stayed like that for awhile. I put one hand on her waist on the other in her hair, tangling my fingers up in her hair. She put one hand on my neck and the other in my hair as well.

I pulled her closer and managed to fall backwards. It was a good thing I was already sitting on the ground, otherwise that would have hurt. She fell back with me, not letting our lips part.

_Hello, Iggy! We're still in the room! You and Nudge SERIOUSLY need to get a room...It's grossing Gazzy and I out!_

Of course, Angel just had to ruin the moment. I chuckled. Nudge pulled away and I felt her gaze on my face.

"Angel just popped into my head telling me to get a room."

I could sense a smile come onto her face. I loved it when she smiled. I guess Angel knew that because she sent me a mental picture of Nudge's face, which made my smile widen.

Then I felt Nudge turn towards Angel. "Hey Angel, why don't you and Gazzy play a game or something? Preoccupy yourselves so you're not all grossed out. We're not going to do anything too.. naughty.. but.. yeah... sorry."

She turned back to face me and pressed her mouth to mine, making a quite embarrassing sound come out of my mouth. I could feel my face and ears turn bright red. Nudge just giggled and kept kissing me.

I couldn't believe that this was actually happening to me. It was like pure bliss at the moment. I wish we could go a little but farther, but with the little kids in the room I know it would be inappropriate and Max would definitely kill me.

We laid there for what felt like hours playing tonsil hockey with each other. I could finally feel the stimulants wearing off, but I still wanted to continue what I was doing with Nudge.

But eventually, he released his embrace on Nudge and looked in her general direction. "Nudge, um.. where do we go from here? I mean.. We can't really just stay friends now.. Can we? I mean.. I really don't know what I mean actually."

Nudge looked at him with a sort of glow in her eyes, well as far as Iggy could tell anyways.

"Iggy, how about you just ask me to be your girlfriend and then we can go from there when the time comes. Okay?"

Iggy smiled. "Nudge, will you be my girlfriend?" He could feel that his face turned a slight pinkish color.

Nudge's response was she leaned down and kissed him. "Yes, I will Iggy."

That's when Max and Fang were thrown into the room. Probably a bit too harshly, but you know how Erasers get.

**Sorry for the shortness...but I wrote this in a hurry and I figured it was best as it was..but please give me more ideas..i have one more idea, but i cant use it yet. GAH! lol. REVIEW! or I shall punish thee!! no seriously...lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tried to get it done as fast as I could, but..I was about halfway done and decided to go down a new path, metaphorically speaking. And erased about half of the material and yeah.. so I hope you enjoy!**

**....: Max's POV :....**

The Erasers came and got us after the drug wore off. Fortunately, we were already done with our 'business'. Unfortunately, we didn't escape and we ended up having... yeah..

Thankfully, we were already dressed, so the Erasers didn't see anything. Not that they would care to see anything on Fang, but I bet if they saw me, they'd act just like Ari. I'm not trying to sound all self-centered or whatever, it's just that when a guy sees a naked female, their mouth waters, right?

But anyways, I could already tell that it was possibly a mistake. Don't get me wrong, it was very enjoyable. It was beyond enjoyable, it's just, I really didn't want the school to take away my baby, if I was pregnant that is.

When Fang and I got back to the room, I automatically noticed that Nudge was lying on top of Iggy. I looked up at Fang to be staring at them too. Then he looked down at me and we both realized why they were lying like that.

Iggy had found his soul mate and so he wasn't dead. Which is very good and I'm happy for them, but right then, I was exhausted. Fang really wore me out. I was actually surprised at how exhausted I was, but I didn't question it.

I guess Fang noticed my eyes drooping while I was standing up, so he pulled me over by where we had been earlier and sat me down right next to him.

He pulled me in closer to his body so that I could lay my head on his chest. We stayed silent for a couple minutes, but right before I drifted off to sleep, Fang spoke up.

"Max, I was just wondering. Was that.. er.. enjoyable to you? I mean, I don't know." He sighed. "Yes Fang, it was, very much so. And no, I don't regret it. And if it turns out that I _am_ pregnant, we'll just have to work extra hard to make sure that the School doesn't get their hands on her."

Fang just looked at me. "Wait, her? I'm confused." "Yeah, so am I..I just. I don't know.."

But I looked away from him and absently put a hand on my stomach. I could sense something, but I wasn't quite sure what was going on.

But that's when I spotted it. Our way out.

**Extremely sorry about how short it is! But..I'm getting some ideas. Any suggestions, PLEASE voice them! I'm always open to new ideas! So don't be shy! and keep reading! Next chapter will up shortly. I'll start it as soon as I post this. But right now, I have to go eat..sorry..BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I recently received some reviews that have portrayed my writing in a negative way. I don't blame them for feeling that way, it's their opinion. And that's fine. But, I realized that they are right. **

**My character of Fang really doesn't seem like JP's Fang at all, and neither does Max for that matter.**

**So, if I get enough reviews from this saying they want me to keep going with THIS story, then I may possibly continue it. Most likely that is. But, I have also started what was supposed to be a short story, but am going to turn it into a chapter story.**

**I am going to start posting that real soon. The title is: FAX: The Real Story**

**I hope you enjoy that one as much as a lot of you have enjoyed this one. If I don't end up starting this one again, I'll let you know and it was awesome having so many readers. Hope you follow my other story as well. I'll talk to you guys soon.**

**Remember: Review this to tell me you think I should continue! It's my way of voting I guess...Well, GET TO IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry that I freaked you guys out by saying I may not be continuing this story. But, I got a _very_ encouraging review from a new reader and decided, who cares if you dont like it? I mean, its your own opinion and really, im doing this for fun and the enjoyment of my fellow readers. **

**So, i decided, even if some readers don't like this story, a lot of you do. and here's a list of hopefully everyone who's reviewed so far. If i forget someone, im terribly sorry! just let me know and ill give a shout out to you in the next chapter!! I will post the names at the end of the Chapter! So check for your name! And keep reviweing!**

**....: Max's POV :....**

One of the Whitecoats had left the window open a crack. Whether it was on purpose or by accident, I didn't really care.

I jumped up and dragged Fang with me. We were over to the window in seconds. I guess Fang realized it as well.

Fang pried the window open as far as it could go. It was up kind of high, so Fang had to help me climb up to it.

When I got up there, I crawled out onto the windowsill and signaled for him to help the others.

Once the next person climbed up, I said, "Get in the air, but be as stealthy as possible. Head to those trees right over there and wait there. Fang and I will be there after everyone is out."

It just happened to be Angel, so she relayed the message to the others for me. That little Angel (no pun intended).

Fang and I helped everyone get out and then made our way over to the bushes ourselves. We landed and started to devise a plan.

"Okay guys, I say we head for Colorado. Any one have a problem with that?"

I looked around at my Flock to get some votes on what to do, but they all just nodded and stayed silent.

"Okay then. Since no one has any problems with that, here we go. U and A."

We flew for hours. We were probably about over Kansas by the time my stomach starting growling. I was surprised really that no one had said anything about getting hungry.

I looked over at Fang who was flying along side me. He felt my gaze and met mine. "Hey, is it just me or are you hungry too?"

He looked back at the kids for a second then back at me. "Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry myself, so are the kids it looks like."

We stopped at a Burger king. The fastest restaurant we could find. We bought quite a bit of food, then found a local park to munch down on our lunch.

Once we were done, we headed out again for my mom's house. We still had a good 3 and a half or so hours left to go. But I knew my little troopers could handle it.

We landed behind my mom's two-story ranch-style house at about seven in the afternoon. I heard someone talking with my super-hearing. It was coming from within the house.

It sounded like mom, but I couldn't be sure. So, I told the Flock, minus Fang, to stay put while we checked it out. You know, just in case it happened to be some erasers or something.

We snuck around the side of the house towards the front door. I pointed towards the window for Fang to get a good look as to who was talking.

He skillfully jumped onto the porch without making a sound and put his head up to the window. He stood there for a couple of minutes before standing and saying, "False alarm. It's just Dr. M."

I smiled and sent a message to Angel telling her that it was okay to come around now. Then, I burst into the house and wrapped my mom up in a big hug.

The look on her face was so welcoming and felt so much like home.

"Oh, Max! What a surprise! I'm so glad you're here! How long are you here for? Is the rest of the Flock with you besides Fang?"

She hadn't even seen Fang yet, but she knew he'd be with me everywhere I went pretty much.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm glad to be here as well. The Flock is right behind us and are about to come in the door any second now. And we're here to stay for awhile. How long, I'm not sure, but we have some things to figure out, so we'll be here awhile for sure."

I loved being home so much. I missed my mother and half-sister, Ella, every second I was away from them. I had just found them recently and had to be away from them so much. It just didn't really seem too fair to any of us, really.

We all got hugs and welcomes from both Ella and mom. Then, we all sat down at the table to for me to fill her in on what's been going on.

"Hey, Iggy? Could you take the younger kids outside for a bit for me? I want to talk to Max and Fang in private. Oh! And while you're out there, could you light the grill? It's a propane gas grill, so be sure to lift the lid and here's the lighter."

Not that Iggy needed to be told how to handle propane gas or anything, I guess mom just figured she'd stay on the safe side.

They all got up and walked outside along with Ella. She had grabbed a soccer ball, so I figured they'd be coming in muddy or with grass stains. Not that it mattered, as long as they were having fun and it was safe, it's fine with me.

"Okay, Max, Go ahead and fill me on _everything._ I want to know about everything that I've missed."

Both Fang and I filled her in for the next, oh, fifteen minutes or so. Until we heard a sound that we really didn't want to hear, but knew it was coming since we had landed at mom's house.

I just hoped that everyone was okay.

**Sorry about the shortness! But I'll start working on the next chapter now! But here are the names I promised you. OH! And a very special thank-you to: dallascowboyncountrymusicfan for inspiring me to continue this story. Thank you for your kind words of inspiration. And keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**1)Mickeyhagg-Special thanks for helping me with my next story! title: FAX The Real Story. And also for just talking to me. None of my reviewers just talk to me. so thank you!**

**2)Fanglvr13**

**3)Mrs. IggyandJasperandEdward**

**4)dallascowboyncountrymusicfan**

**5)the7thflockmember**

**6)REDNECKpridewithinternet**

**7)jedigirl627**

**8)Trin S.**

**9)BlackSparx328**

**10)faxlover27**

**11)rer**

**12)amyandrickyforever**

**13)_|0Y**

**14)ChetCheerio**

**15)Phycadellictrafficcone**

**16)Lazycatfish27**

**17)Sarcastic4159**

**18)dusk3ttex01**

**19)Randmitis Sufferer**

**20) soccerislife14**

**21)Ruth**

**22) Christa-93**

**23)goodbooklover**

**24)dc**

**25)darkmoon**

**26)Chickeerafish**

**27)avengingangle45**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the shortness! but it there's a good reason why it's so short! I promise. just wait! review please! ENJOY!!**

**....:Iggy's POV:....**

After we had arrived at Max's mom's house and got all the hugs you could possible get by two people, we all sat down at the table.

Then Dr. M said, "Hey, Iggy? Could you take the younger kids outside for a bit for me? I want to talk to Max and Fang in private. Oh! And while you're out there, could you light the grill? It's a propane gas grill, so be sure to lift the lid and here's the lighter."

I was a bit surprised that she wanted me to leave as well, but I didn't really care. As soon as she mentioned propane, gas, and lighter, I was sold.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed the lighter from her at the same time, grabbed Gazzy by the wrist and ran out the backdoor.

"Hey Gazzy, could you open the lid to the grill for me? I don't really want Max to kill me for an explosion as soon as we get here. I'd rather it be like, tomorrow." I had to laugh at my own stupidity. Why I keep doing things like making objects blow up just to make Max made, I may never know. But it is so much fun. It's kind of addicting actually.

I started to walk towards the grill, then realized I didn't know where it was. I never had a need to know where I was before, so I was clueless.

"Hey Ella? Could you possibly tell me where the, uh, grill is? I never had a need to know, so I have no idea where it's at."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot you didn't know where it was."

She grabbed my hand and led me over to the grill. I could hear Nudge scowl as soon as Ella grabbed my hand though. I guess she's the jealous type. I never knew that. Next time though, I'll ask Nudge, not Ella.

I felt along the bottom of the grill to find where they put their propane tank was. I finally found it, then I had to find where the switch was and the igniter.

_Wait, that means I really didn't need that lighter Dr. M gave me. Women, I tell you. They don't know anything about grills or other.._manly_ machines. Sheesh._

If Max ever found out I just thought that, she'd definitely kill me, without a doubt. And then, Nudge would also kill me. And then Angel would, and you get what I'm saying here.

I heard the kids playing what sounded like soccer. I so wanted to play, but it's kind of hard when you can't see where you're going or where the ball is. I guess I could always play goalie. I could hear when the ball came my way. I'll have to ask them if I could try it.

I switched on the gas so that is started filling the grill. I could hear the gas coming out of it. It sounded strange though, kind of.. muted maybe. I didn't really think about it though. I hadn't really had _too_ much experience with propane, so for all I knew, it was supposed to sound like that. I doubt it though.

I let it fill up for a couple more seconds before I hit the igniter button. Then my thoughts where confirmed.

As soon as the spark hit the gas, the whole grill exploded. I _knew_ it wasn't supposed to sound like that. And I had asked Gazzy to open the lid for me. Had he forgotten about it? If he did, he was dead. By Max, Nudge, _and_ me.

The explosion knocked me back a few feet, enough to knock my right into someone. I'm thinking it was Nudge by the sound she made when she hit the ground under me, but I couldn't be sure because the next thing I knew, I couldn't think anymore and ( if I weren't blind I'd say:) everything went black.

**So, I totally learned about that whole propane scenario in Chemistry today and yesterday. When the chemicals from the CO2(cant use subscripts on here.. DX) mix with the oxygen and the spark from the igniter, it forms a chemical reaction and ignites the flame and what-not. hard to explain over this thing..sorry. but when i asked my teacher about how big the explosion would be and all the details about it, she looked at me like I was insane.**

**I think she was under the impression that I was actually going to do it myself. Well, I probably would..well, WILL! lol..knowing me, when i get together with some of my friends I'll pretty much do almost anything like that..so who knows. maybe I WILL try it. wish me luck! lol**

**but anyways, when we were discussing it in class, I got the idea that Iggy was stupid enough to do it since he builds bombs and all and Gazzy could forget to open the lid. knowing gazzy thats plausible. seriously. but yeah, id say it was a pretty good idea. oh, and sorry about the shortness of this chapter and longness of this note... and did i forget anyone on my last chapter? i really hope i didnt...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I gave you THREE chapters in ONE day. I'll still write more tonight most likely since I'm definetly hooked on this story right now, but I'm not sure if it'll get done tonight or what. so I'll try my best. **

**And to faxlover27, you'll just have to read to find out if she's pregnant or not, and it wasn't...wait..I cant tell you that yet..keep reading and youll find out why the grill blew up! lol. ENJOY! and PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! I love it when I get reviews!!**

**....:Max's POV:....**

Mom, Fang, and I ran outside as fast as we could to find out what the explosion was. I knew Iggy was smart enough not to set off a bomb on our first night here. Gazzy, I wasn't so sure of.

When we got outside, I immediately saw all the kids, except Iggy, huddled around something. Then, I saw that the grill had exploded.

_Iggy!_

Before Mom and Fang realized what had happened, I jumped off the porch and ran to where Iggy was laying on the ground. "Iggy! Is he okay? What happened? Start explaining, now!"

Nudge looked up at me with tears about ready to escape her eyes. I could tell that she was just as worried as I was. She was also the first one to speak up, go figure.

"I don't know what happened, M-Max. We were playing so-soccer and then I heard the explosion. All of a sudden, something l-landed on me and made me fall to the ground. I ro-rolled over and there was Iggy, unconscious. I looked up a-and the grill had exploded. I don't kn-know why it exploded. He's de-dealt with gas and stuff before.."

I put an arm around her shoulders to try to comfort her. I knew that she was terrified for Iggy's sake. For all we knew, the Erasers had rigged it so that it would explode.

Gazzy was the next to speak up. "Max, I'm sooo sorry! Iggy told me to open the lid, but I forgot! Ella had brought out a soccer ball right as I was about to go do it, and I got distracted! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen. Will he be okay? I'm so so sorry!" He had tears rolling down as cheeks as he spoke.

Well then, Gazzy had been the reason why it exploded. Of course, I don't blame him. He's an eight-year-old who gets distracted easily. Of course he didn't mean to do it.

By that time, Fang and Mom had gotten over there and were standing behind me. I put my index and pointer finger to Iggy's neck to feel for a pulse. There was one and it was pretty normal, just a little fainter, but that's to be expected since he just got knocked unconscious from an explosion.

"Yeah, Gazzy. He'll be fine. He's just unconscious. Fang, help me get him inside though and onto the couch. Mom can check him out there."

We lifted Iggy and took him into the house, lying him on the couch like I said. Then Mom came in with her vet tools and checked him out. Fang and I went outside to help the little kids understand that he'll be okay and it wasn't their faults.

All of them blamed themselves for the explosion. Angel said she should have heard his thoughts and interpreted them better. She also said that he was thinking that the gas sounded strange, but she didn't think anything of it, neither did he. I told her that she shouldn't feel responsible for not paying attention to people's thoughts. I was the one who told her not to get into people's heads in the first place.

Nudge blamed herself for not walking over there with him to make sure Gazzy did what he was told. We all knew that he gets a bit distracted with things like soccer balls, but she didn't have to check up on Gazzy whenever he was asked to do something like that.

Ella blamed herself for not opening it when she showed him where it was. I could see where she felt guilty, but Iggy _had_ asked Gazzy to do it, so it wasn't technically her responsibility.

Then Gazzy blamed himself for getting distracted, but I told him that all kids his age get distracted with things like that, especially little boys, and not to feel bad because Iggy should've checked to make sure that it was open before igniting the gas.

So, when I was done comforting them, they all felt better about the situation, but were still worried about Iggy. I don't blame them. I was too.

Then my stomach started to hurt really badly. It wasn't really my stomach, more like my stomach area. I didn't know what was going on. It wasn't that 'time of the month', so it shouldn't be cramps.

But it hurt so badly, that I doubled over and fell to the ground. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I knew Fang was worried. The little kids had already gone back inside to check on Iggy and get something to eat, so they hadn't seen me collapse.

"Max, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with worry and concern. "I don't know. It just started to hurt really badly. Maybe it was from flying so long, then lifting Iggy or something. I don't know."

He put his arms around me, comforting me. He lifted me to my feet, supporting most of my weight. He helped me get into the house, up the stairs and into the room I was sharing with him. He sat me on the bed and kept his arms around me, just in case I collapsed again.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

_Max, I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it, but I have to tell you now._

Great, my Voice was back. _Yes, Voice, what is that you want to tell me?_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but because you are 2% Avian, you can not have children. Again, my condolences._

Okay, I was more than shocked. I couldn't have a baby? What the heck!

_Jeb, I-we- don't need your pity. So go give it to someone else and leave us alone!_

Fang was waving his hand in front of my face. I looked at him. "The Voice?"

I nodded, then said, "It, uh, had some news for us.."

He just sat there. I figured he was waiting for me to continue, so I did. "It said, that since we are 2% Avian, we can't have children." I think my eyes started to tear up after the news actually started to sink in.

We had actually talked about having children together and now we couldn't. That was just bogus. After everything they put us through, the least they could do was let us have children together.

I guess Fang noticed the tears that threatened to come before I could hide it, because he simply pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Max, sweetie, it'll be okay. We already have a family. I know we both wanted more, we wanted to have our _own_ family, but at least we have what we have. Nothing will ever change that. I know I don't need to have children to love you as much as I already do. I don't even think I could love you any more than I do. Everything will be fine."

His last sentence was a bit choked, so I knew that he was a bit upset that we couldn't have children as well.

**So, how did I do? Was it a good chapter? I hope you like it..well, I'll start on chapter..uuhh...11? right as soon as I post this. keep reviewing and reading! BYE! and tell me if i forgot anyone back on that one chapter please! so far there wasn't anyone, but you never know! bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You're going to hate me at the end of this chapter possibly, but jsut don't kill me, so that I can keep writing..lol. enjoy!!**

**....:Max's POV:....**

I still couldn't believe that I was sterile. Awhile after we had found out, we walked downstairs and had a very awkward conversation with my mom. We decided that it was best if she knew about that part as well.

And we made sure to tell her about the drug and how it also affected Iggy. And that that's why him and Nudge are so close now. Actually, I think they're dating now.

But we filled her in, and she gave us her consent for us to share a room. We were going to anyways, but we decided we should make sure she wasn't against it first.

And since she knew that we had already had you-know, she didn't worry about it happening. Especially, since she saw how much it affected us that we can't have children. We also told her that we had wanted to start our own family. Maybe not this young, but someday.

Mom had ordered in pizza since we couldn't use the grill anymore. Iggy should be waking up real soon, so we saved him some pizza because we knew he'd be hungry and mad if we didn't save any for him.

We ate in silence, Fang and I were still upset about our latest news and the kids were worried about Iggy, who still hadn't woken up yet. We kept reassuring them that he was fine, but you know how kids are.

After the pizza was gone, except the pieces we saved for Iggy, I herded everyone into the living room to watch a movie. I think they felt better be near Iggy, I know Nudge did.

It was around eleven when Ella and Mom got up and went to bed. "Max, don't let them stay up too late. And stay up too late yourself. Good night and I love you all."

"I know, I won't and I love you too, Mom. You too, Ella." The rest of the Flock said good night to them, then turned their attention back to the TV screen.

It wasn't until about twelve thirty that I realized how late it was. I was about to tell them to go to bed when Angel looked at me and said, "No, Max. Can't we just wait and watch a couple more parts? Please? Then we'll go to bed."

"No Angel, you guys need to go to bed now. It's already pretty late and I'm getting tired. I'm not going to bed until you guys are half-asleep in your owns beds. Now go on upstairs and I'll be up in two minutes to tuck everyone in. Now, go on."

Everyone, but Nudge got up and walked upstairs to their rooms. She turned and looked at me. I knew that she wanted to stay down here with Iggy, and knew how she felt. Having her boyfriend unconscious from an explosion was scare me as well, so I looked at Fang who looked at me.

I smiled and said to Nudge, "Go ahead, Nudge. I'd want to stay down here too if I were in your position. Just go put on your pj's, get a blanket and pillow, and I'll tuck you in down here."

She seemed happy about that, but Fang looked confused. "If you were the one who was in Iggy's place, I know that I would want to stay down here with you. So, I figured that I would let her stay with him until he wakes up."

Then he seemed to understand. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it had quite a bit of emotion in it. Only Fang could put so much emotion in such a quick kiss.

And don't ask how I know because I'm pretty sure that I don't. The only guy I've kissed besides Fang would be Sam and that had no emotion at all. And it was kind of weird.

That's when that pain in my stomach (or wherever it was) came back. I put my arms around my waist and leaned into Fang's chest. I could tell that he knew what was wrong because he gripped me a little tighter in an effort to comfort me.

Then Nudge came into the living room. She saw the pain on my face and stopped where she was. She looked at Fang in confusion.

"Fang, what's wrong with Max? Is she okay?"

He looked up and saw that she was staring at them. "Yeah, Nudge, she's fine. She's just having a little bit of.. cramps right now. She's okay."

Wow, leave it to Fang to find a good excuse on the spot. Cramps really did seem like a good excuse as to why I was in the position I was in. Even though, I knew that it was cramps that were making me like this.

Even though I was still in pain, I stood up and tucked in Nudge on the couch next to Iggy. "Good night, Nudge. I'll see you in the morning."

She looked at me kind of worried. I guess my voice must have came out a bit strangled. I walked towards the stairs and collapsed on the first stair. This pain was even worse then the last time. I just couldn't make it up the stairs.

Fang ran up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Max, are you okay? What's going on?"

He seemed pretty freaked out, but I was even more freaked out. It was a bit hard to breathe and the pain was getting worse. I didn't know what to do. I could hardly even talk.

"Fang.. The pain.. it's worse.. and.. hard to breathe..." That was about as much as I could say before I literally passed out from the pain.

**Did you like the cliffie I left for you? lol. I just thought it was the perfect spot to leave off. and are you happy with me? i gave you what? 4 chapters in one night? and am about to start on chapter..12 or whatever. so, you happy? lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW!!! SO PLEASE DO IT! A HAPPY WRITER MAKES A HAPPY STORY! or so they say.. *laughs evilly* lol..anyways.. REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You will LOVE me after this chapter!!! lol. I loved writing it! and now..I am dead tired. I know, its not late. its only like...10:15, but man, its been a LOOOOONG day..so..ill write more tomorrow..ENJOY! im going to bed now...see-ya..**

**....:Fang's POV:....**

I walked around the corned after saying good night to Nudge. Max was already to the stairs, but then she just collapsed before she got onto them. I ran up to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Max, are you okay? What's going on?" I was pretty freaked out. It looked like she was having trouble breathing also. I heard Nudge jump off the couch and run over to us.

"Fang.. The pain.. it's worse.. and.. hard to breathe.." Then she passed out in my arms. I couldn't believe it.

I heard Nudge gasp behind me. I picked Max up into my arms and stood up. I turned around to face Nudge.

"Nudge, run upstairs and wake up Dr. M. I know she's sleeping, but this is an emergency. Can you do that for me?" All she could do was nod.

I bet she was pretty freaked out. First her boyfriend gets knocked out by an explosion, now the leader of our Flock is passed out in my arms and can't breathe. Isn't it all just fine and dandy now-a-days? Note sarcasm.

She flew up the stairs, not literally of course, the staircase was too marrow for that, to get Dr. M. I brought Max to the second couch in the living room. Yes, Dr. M has too couches in her living room. Why? With six mutant bird kids stopping by, you need more places to sit down, so she bought another couch.

I set her down on the couch and kneeled down next to her head and took her hand in mine.

"Oh Max, please be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you. You better be okay!"

That's when Dr. M walked in. She still had some sleep in her eyes, but you could tell she was pretty awake.

"Fang, explain. What's going on?"

"Well, earlier she was having sharp pains around her stomach, but they went awhile after a few minutes. And then she was fine until just a few minutes ago. She got that pain again right after Nudge went upstairs to get a blanket and all. I guess it get a bit better because she got up and tucked Nudge in, but then when she got to the stairs, she just collapsed and said it got worse and it was hard for her to breathe. Then she passed out."

That was a long explanation, but I wanted her to know all the facts before she did anything.

"Do you know what's causing this?"

Yeah, like _I_ know what's causing this. "No, I don't. And neither did Max. If she were pregnant, I would ask if that was why this is happening, but she _can't be_, so.. I don't know."

That's when Nudge spoke up. "Wait. Why can't she be pregnant? Anything's possible!"

Dr. M and I looked at each other trying to figure out if we should fill her in. I guess Dr. M decided for me, which I'm just glad I didn't have to explain it myself.

"Well, Nudge, you see, Max can't get pregnant because she's 2% Avian. The Avian genes apparently caused her to be unable to reproduce. They same with you and Angel I presume."

I know what you're thinking. _This just can't get any weirder, right?_ Well, that's where you would be _wrong!_ Of course, we're mutant bird freaks. What else could be weird about that? Well, that's when Angel came running down the stairs.

She stopped right by Dr. M and myself and looked right at me. "Fang, can Max pregnant? Or should I say, _is_ Max pregnant?"

Here we go again. This is the third time we've had to explain this. First, to Dr. M, second, to Nudge and third, to Angel. Just great.

"No, Angel, she can't be pregnant, and no, she's not pregnant. Why?"

She looked from me to Max then back to me. "Well, because I hear something. I mean, at first I thought it was just one of you guys, then it started saying something like 'I wonder when I'll get to meet mommy and daddy' and 'I wonder what's wrong with mommy, did I do that?' And I got really confused, so I ran down here to see what was going on."

Well, does that make things a bit weirder? _YES!_ Angel is hearing something think, but it's not a member of the flock and it can't be Ella or Dr. M. But the Voice said that Max can't be pregnant. So, I'm really confused right now.

"Dr. M, could it be possible that the Voice was lying and she actually is pregnant?"

She thought this over for a minute. "Well, Fang, there's only one way to find out. Personally, I think it's quite a bit early for Angel to be hearing the baby if she _is_ pregnant and it's a bit early to do a sonogram, but since Angel _is_ hearing something, then it wouldn't hurt to try the sonogram. If she's hearing a baby inside of Max, then that means that since Max is 2% Avian, the baby would most likely have a faster growth rate. I don't know what your growth rate was when you guys were born or anything, but let's find out, shall we?"

I picked up Max and carried her down to the basement where Dr. M had set up a little hospital-type room for us if we get hurt while we're here.

I set Max down on the bed and grabbed her right hand. I wasn't going anywhere until we found out what was wrong with Max, but first, Dr. M noticed that she was still having difficulty breathing, so she hooked Max up to a breathing machine-type thing. I really didn't know what it was called, but I didn't care.

Dr. M set up the equipment for the sonogram and prepared to start it. Angel, who had followed us down here along with Nudge, looked up at me and said, "Fang, now the voice is saying 'Well, I'm glad mommy is doing better now. And I wonder if daddy is trying to help her.' It sounds just like a little kids voice even."

Well, that was also strange. _Is it already starting to think I'm a bad dad, or what?_

_No, Fang. She thinks you'll be a wonderful dad. She was just wondering if you were helping Max. And I really do think that Max is pregnant._

_Okay, thanks, Angel._

_Yup, anytime._

Well, as long as _she_ thought I was a good dad, was good enough for me I guess.

Then Dr. M started the sonogram. It took a few minutes to find the baby, but then you could the heartbeat and everything. There were little legs and also a pair of.. _wings_. Wow, this baby was going to be like us.

"Fang, look! There's your... daughter. And my granddaughter. Wow, I already can't wait until she's born. Oh, and Max is fine. I can actually take her off of this machine. She's perfectly capable of breathing on her own now. I don't know what happened to her, but I think it was because of the baby growing so fast. Fang, are you okay? You look a little.. pale."

Well , yeah I look a little pale. The love of my life is going to have my child! "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little.. surprised I guess you could call it." Then I turned my attention back to the screen to look at my daughter.

Whoah. My daughter. Max is pregnant. With my child. I was going to be a father. Wow.

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! and yes i know, it was a big shocker, am i right? but i loved writing it. so PLEASE review. i dont know if i can beg enough for you to review. i SERIOUSLY want to know what you thought about this chapter. if you dont review, i wont post the next chapter! how about that? HA! i know..im just evil like that..lol. so get REVIEWING! nite ppl! lol. see-ya.**


	15. Chapter 15: AN Last one SORRY GUYS!

**I have completely lost interest in this story.. I'm sorry.. I just don't see this story going anywhere at all I have lost all interest in writing it. I may be posting a different story soon. We'll see how things go. But, right now, things are about to get extremely hectic in my life, so I'm not sure if I can update regularly or not. So, I might just wait until things get calmed down... That wouldn't be until August...and that's a maybe. Sorry to disappoint you guys... I really am. But I have a special thank you to give out. It's to everyoneisMISunderstood. She's helped me to become a better writer and realize that I need to work on some things. If I start another story sometime soon, she will be co-writing it. So, you have any suggestions, either get a hold of her and me. Doesn't really matter. Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry about this. I will talk to you guys sometime soon, hopefully. Bye!**

**Always writing,**

**~FAX-Addict~**


End file.
